


Sleep talking

by Cyanophyceae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanophyceae/pseuds/Cyanophyceae
Summary: Sasha has no shame when she is sleeping
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sleep talking

Levi's squad is spending the night on top of wall Rose. Everything is quiet and peaceful, and everyone is taking their turn to guard the camp. It's Mikasa's shift, but Hanji is still overexcited about her recent discovery about titan, and Levi can't sleep. They are all silently sitting near the campfire and sometime briefly chatting. 

Suddenly, Sasha stirred in her sleep and draw their attention. She is sleep talking : "Ngggh...Hanji is so handsome". She then turn on her back and softly snoring.

Mikasa, Hanji and Levi are staring at her with a stoic face for a while, then turn to a dubious Hanji who asked : "Am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Crackship. I think Hanji and Sasha are really lovely together.


End file.
